


I Love You

by thesoytasty



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoytasty/pseuds/thesoytasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe, in love with each other, don’t want anyone to know about their relationship. Not wanting to be apart from each other any longer, they decide to consummate their love but one of them is having second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Beca slid the keycard through the lock of the hotel room. Chloe pushed it quickly as the door beeped, Beca following right after her. They were both nervous and excited at the same time. Coming to an hotel to do this was not the most romantic place.

"Beca, I’m not so sure about this…" Chloe said, hesitating while entering the room.

Beca threw her bag across the room right away. The door behind them had not even closed, and Beca already grabbed Chloe’s arm and used her to close the hotel room door, smacking her against it as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The doubts Chloe was having about this situation soon disappeared as she felt Beca’s tongue dominating hers.

"Chlo.." Beca broke the kiss, only to leave hard wet kisses along the redheads neck. "I’ve wanted you so badly for so long." Chloe let out a soft moan. "It’s alright, babe." Beca reassured her. Chloe, not wanting to resist any longer, started to undress Beca, as fast as she could, almost ripping her shirt along the way.

Once they were both naked, Beca pushed Chloe against the dresser. Their lips caught on again in a heat-filled kiss, tongues exploring each other and hands moving all over each other’s body. Chloe tipped her head back so Beca could feast on her neck again.

Beca lingered long enough on a small spot behind the redheads ear to make her shudder and arch her back. The brunette continued to leave a trail of wet kisses untill she reached the redheads firm breasts.

Beca cupped Chloe’s left breast while she continued to kiss the other. She slowly took the nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it hard, before biting on it gently. Chloe moaned loudly at the sensation and felt her knees become weak at this point from the brunette’s touch. The redhead could feel the heat and wetness between her thighs building fast.

Chloe kissed her feverishly as she started to guide them to the bed and pushed the brunette on it, Chloe following right after, never breaking the kiss.

They were now lying on top of each other as they continued to kiss hungrily. Chloe, being on top, straddled Beca and started to move her hips in a grinding motion, not being able to stop the instinvtive moment. Chloe supported herself on Beca with one hand, while she let the other one trail across her breast, down to her stomach, to the place where all the heat had been building.

The redhead teasingly traced her fingers across the brunettes wet folds.

"Chloe.." Beca let out desperately. "I want you now." Without any warning, Chloe inserted 2 fingers into Beca, which made the brunette moan loudly in surprise. Her cunt was already soaked from touching the redhead and she could feel the fingers slide inside of her without any resistance.

"Beca, you’re so fucking wet. I want to fuck you so hard right now." Chloe moaned, as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of Beca with controlled strokes.

Beca arched her back and started to move in rhythm underneath the redhead. The pleasurable sensation made her head spin, but it was also the fact that she was finally in bed with the woman she loved that made her want to lose control.

"Chloe… I.." Beca stuttered, while staring intently into those ice-blue eyes. "Beca, take me please, I want you inside of me." Chloe said desperately.

Without any hesitation, Beca inserted her finger into Chloe. The redhead let her body gradually relax around it and let out a sigh when the digit went inside completely. Beca inserted another finger soon and moaned at how tight Chloe felt around her.

"Babe, you’re so tight. You feel so good." Beca whispered.

Both girls were grinding and moaning against each other, wanting to ride their building pleasure to the fullest. Both their hands were now slamming against their cunts, making loud, soaking noises, because of how wet they were.

Chloe, wanting to increase the pleasure even more, curved her fingers inside of Beca and went in a little deeper, hitting a spot which made Beca arch her back and loose the strength in her muscles. “Fuck babe, that feels so good.” Beca cried. Chloe continued to fuck Beca, but no longer pulling out completely and curving her fingers in just the right manner with every thrust.

Beca’s animal instinct took over and grabbed the redhead by her shoulder, rolling them over so that Beca was on top. “You’re mine” Beca hissed, as she pulled on Chloe’s hair and started to mimic her movements inside her cunt, curving her fingers as well. Chloe grabbed on to Beca’s hair and they both stared into each other’s eyes intently as they were getting fucked by the other.

They were both on the edge of their orgasm, but neither wanted to give in and end this pleasurable ride. Beca could feel the walls around her fingers tighten with every thrust as she herself was about to explode, the redheads fingers going in and out of her with a maddening pace.

"Bec, you’re making me come." Chloe could barely speak out. "It’s ok, babe. Come for me, please.. please.. I love you." Beca whimpered. Hearing Beca’s words, Chloe could not hold back any longer and the heat between her thighs exploded, rushing through her whole body in long, jerking waves. The sight of Chloe squirming in pleasure under her made Beca come as well, and they both did not stop their movements until either was done and they could both feel their walls relax around their fingers.

Chloe pulled out her fingers gently and gazed into Beca’s eyes as she guided them to her lips. Beca without any hesitation, took the fingers in her mouth and licked them off with a satisfied look, tasting herself and never breaking the gaze with the redhead.

"Did you mean it? What you said?" Chloe asked.

Beca still did not break the gaze. “Yes, I did. I love you, all of you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. If you will have me.”

Chloe pulled the brunette in for a short kiss. “Yes, I do. I want you and I love you.” Chloe said with a gentle voice.

They continued to cuddle and talk all through the night, and of course, repeating their adventure, many times over.


End file.
